


In the rain ( A Zen/Reader fic) Mystic Messenger

by plume_de_rossignole (lespetitsrossignols)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blushing, Cute Zen | Ryu Hyun, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Happy Birthday Zen | Ryu Hyun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Protective Zen | Ryu Hyun, Rain, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Shh, Shyness, Singing, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespetitsrossignols/pseuds/plume_de_rossignole
Summary: It's late, and even though your day was kind of shite; going for drinks with the RFA should make you feel better, it's your birthday after all!  But you miss Zen. So maybe you're now standing in his doorway completely soaked through from the rain and maybe you keep making awkwardly flirty jokes but you had to see him. It's his birthday tomorrow afterall!Please be kind to me, this is my first fic c:
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In the rain ( A Zen/Reader fic) Mystic Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first and possibly going to be my only fic! I'm not very confident in my fanfic skills so I'll probably leave it to other writers but I wanted to try my hand! Hopefully you'll like this, it's supposed to be a kinda cosy domestic one shot. Enjoy! Comment and kudos are welcome! Be nice c:

.."Babe"..said Hyun, eyebrows twisted in concern as he grabbed your shoulders and dragged you in from out of the rain. He'd heard the doorbell ring on his way to the shower but you weren't what he was expecting to see when he opened the front door. As he grabbed you he realized how heavy the rain must've been outside"... You're soaking wet!...". He began to dart off to grab the towel he'd dropped on the way to the door. Taking one look at him and being every bit as drunk as you feared; you grinned widely and let the words "for you!" fall from your lips proudly. Had you been sober in any sense then you would've seen the grave mistake that you'd just made delivering a one liner euphemism; and noted it being very much out of character. 

As it was, it was well worth it to see Zen suddenly choke on air and turn the most wonderful shade of pink. Turning back to you with his eyebrows about in line with his hairline. You grabbed his shirt and he spluttered out a confused sound but then realized you were prodding him with something you'd pulled from seemingly nowhere. It was a parcel- only mildly damp which was a miracle considering the puddle you were starting to make with your coat dripping in his entryway. He grabbed it tentatively from your hands and put it to one side. " It's from Seven" you managed to say between thoughts of being cold and sleepy and overall tired of standing up for so long. 

You started to wobble and he didn't stand on ceremony, he grabbed you up to him, his flush still not having faded. "..'m cold" you began to shiver and he got a determined look on his face. He carried you partially on his shoulder, deciding to mop the floor later and he deposited you in his bathtub. He began to slowly undo your coat "Babe... I'm not trying anything funny but we have to get you out of these wet clothes..." He waited for a sound of approval; not entirely sure what he would've done if you had said no. He then gently removed your top layers of clothing. He left you in your skirt and top having removed your leggings, socks and jumper and tried to catch your attention despite sleep calling to you. " Hey, hey..." He shook your shoulder gently. Rubbing soothing circles on your shoulders. His hands were warm and like a sunflower turned to the sun you turned to the heat radiating from him. He was always so toasty! 

"...Hyun..." You muttered, not sure if it was the booze from your birthday get together telling you that you wanted to sleep more than anything. He sat you against the wall of the tub and brought down the shower head, testing it off to the side to get the right temperature. "Hey, it'll be warm in a sec, jagi~" he said as he placed the shower head back in it's mount leaving you to get up and stand under your own energy. He made to leave but you grabbed his sleeve and muttered a gentle " stay?". He helped you to stand and heard more than saw you shiver at the temperature difference. He turned around to give you privacy and grabbed a fluffy towel for you. He kept his back turned in a show of true gentlemanly behaviour. As he arranged the pyjamas he was going to wear and played with the hems of the trousers bracing for the heavy flop sound of you depositing your wet garments on the floor of his tub. When he heard it he felt himself blush at the idea that you were now in effects naked in his bathroom and the steam began to fill the enclosed space. 

Soon you turned off the tap and coughed lightly. He held out the biggest towel he owned to you and kept his eyes on his feet. You stepped out taking it from his hands. Had you been more awake you would've smacked yourself for being so brazenly naked in a room with a man! But alas you just hummed and dried yourself in the delightfully plush towel. And then he cleared his throat "pyjamas are on the side, sorry they're too big!" All the while staring at his feet and shifting from foot to foot as he stood in front of the door. "I'll be outside". And then he all but bolted from the room. 

Taking off his wet top (thanks to you) and retrieving more towels to dry the floor of his apartment with he quickly occupied himself to give you time to get dressed. Grabbing up your clothes from the front doorstep he made his way to the laundry room and emptied your pockets so he could put your coat in the dryer. He felt odd handling your possessions but he didn't want to leave your clothes all wet so he kept his mind on the task at hand. He then wrapped a towel around himself to make his way to the bathroom. 

Knocking on the door politely he enquired as to your state of decency. "Babe, alright in there?". "Yep~" you yawned out sleepily; exiting the steamy bathroom. Seemingly unfazed by the buttons all down your front done up wrong and no trousers in sight. Luckily for him his shirt went to your knees but that didn't stop him from flushing when you opened the bathroom door and walked into his arms. His very naked arms... his very naked torso and his only towel clad lower half... He spluttered again. Not very eloquent this evening it seemed as he gently pried you off of him " Zenny~" you whined childishly making grabby hands for his arms. But you didn't seem to see what the matter was as you kept trying to climb back to him for a cuddle. "Jagiya, I've got to get clean first, then we can cuddle okay. I've left you a cup of water on the bedside table--make sure you drink it for me, okay?" He gently said to you. 

Eyebrows knit in concern but the corners of his mouth curled with fondness. "Ooookay Zenny...don't take too long" you said between yawns and rubbed at your eyes. You looked absolutely adorable and extremely tired so he led you to the edge of his bed to sit. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and sighed fondly at the state of his mirror, you'd drawn a smiley face for him in the steam and left the fluffy towel to dry over the rail next to the shower. You'd been tidy despite clearly having left the pyjama trousers off in a state of frustration tangled on the floor. He picked them up still smiling and laid them on the counter. Welp. Looks like he still had pyjamas to put on, they were clean after all. And he hopped in the shower and made quick work of getting clean and rinsing his hair, taking time to condition deeply despite trying to keep it quick. He washed his face just as quickly and left the shower steamy once again. Picking up your clothes to lay over the bath edge and be deposited in the laundry when they were a bit dryer. 

He distractedly stepped out of the bathroom still tying his trouser bottoms as he looked around for you in the dim light of his room. As his eyes found you, you were sipping water sleepily and staring at the now clear sky. The moon and stars were out in all their brilliance and as he stepped closer he heard you singing sweetly and quietly to yourself. Sensing him near you turned giving him a gentle smile and continued a little louder for him to hear. "And I...just want to thank you ...for giving me the best days..of my life. And all...just to be with you. Is gonna be the best day of my life..." You stood up a little shaky but not as bad as he feared and made your way to him. Glancing at his toplessness with approval but still pure in your motives to cuddle. 

" Hyun... I'm sorry I walked in all that rain!...I just wanted to come see you before your birthday...Seven said it was a good idea and he even gave me that present... But I didn't think it'd be so rainy on the way here from the bar." He shushed you quieting the worry beginning to work it's way between your eyebrows and the tense line of your shoulders. "Babe, it's fine I just didn't want you to catch a cold! Please don't ever walk out by yourself when it's this late though...how could they let you walk home drunk?" He rubbed at his head with one hand, still holding you with his other arm and rubbing your back. You practically purred at the warm cosy feeling. But you were still very much not sober and it came out a little more like a...moan. 

He paused briefly flushing -yet again- before resuming his back rub. "They called me a cab for Rika's apartment... But I...I.." you trailed off looking like you knew you'd been a bit naughty. "It's fine babe, really, I just didn't want you to catch a cold is all." He couldn't say he was even slightly angry. After all. You'd gotten here in one piece and Seven had probably made sure of it. He'd have to talk to him about it in the morning but for now he led you with him to the kitchen where you both grabbed a cup of water and he filled the kettle for tea. 

"It was lovely... hearing you sing earlier Jagiya..." You beamed up at him for the praise and cuddled his side while he pulled two mugs from the cupboard. For a minute you almost remembered yourself and realized you were awfully close considering you hadn't been dating for very long at all. He must've sensed the change in your thoughts as booped your nose and asked whether you'd rather him call a cab to take you home. Your eyes crinkled with a smile for his sweet gesture and shook your head "Nope, I'll sleep here if you don't mind. Your bed seems so comfy!". 

He chuckled knowing you meant nothing other by it and patted your head affectionately. The kettle ticking off and steaming brought back his attention. Grabbing a jar from his fridge and generously scooping a spoon into each mug he stirred them with the hot water before turning back to you. "Tea is ready babe". The two of you moved to the living room as he set down your mugs "And I meant to say earlier but Happy birthday to the sweetest ray of sunshine I could've ever asked for, I'm so glad you're my girl" he draped his arm over your shoulders affectionately and tugged you to his side. Using his other arm to grab a blanket and put it over both of your laps. Out of nowhere he pulled a parcel and deposited it into your hands. " Happy birthday, Jagiya". You teared up at the sudden sweetness of it all- having; for a moment earlier; thought he'd forgotten your birthday. 

Seeing your tears he began to mistake your misty eyes for displeasure. Almost. Until your grin broke free and a hearty giggle tumbled from your pretty lips. Practically tackling him you squealed "Zenny I love it ohthankyusomuch I can't believe I thought you'd forgotten" you kissed him on the cheek which made him blush "wait until you've opened it, babe!" He teased you and you grabbed up the parcel and opened it to find a beautiful scarf the colour of his deep red eyes and as soft as silk. 

You were overwhelmed and delighted. "I thought it'd remind you of me wherever you go". He said almost shyly. And added "and it gets cold on the motorcycle after all" with a wink. You had the promise of a motorcycle ride as well as a thoughtful gift; you really were oh so lucky. "I love you Hyun" you whispered almost to yourself. But he heard it and grinned wide enough to match yours. You were giddy fools. " I love you too Jagiya" he said with a heart melting smile. 

Content, cosy and a little drowsy you reached for your tea with one hand and entwined your fingers with his using the other. He watched you sip your honey citron tea. You smiled deeper at the idea he made it so you definitely wouldn't catch a cold. He cared so much it made you warm from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Putting down your mug in excitement you bounced out of your seat remembering your gift for him and also the gift seven had given you for him. 

"Jagi?" He questioned, from his place on the couch. You ran to the front door but couldn't see your clothes so you hopped giddily to the laundry room and rooted through your neatly piled belongings. He was too sweet. Seeing the envelope you wanted, you pulled it to your chest and made your way back to the living room. Nabbing Seven's parcel from the entry table you settled back to your spot on the sofa. Sighing at the warmth Zen always gave off. "Ta-da! Happy birthday My. Lovely. Zen" punctuating each word with a kiss to his cheek. He grinned and his blush still had yet to depart. You passed him your gift first telling him of how it wasn't exactly perfect- more of an I.O.U until you could find the right thing. His eyebrows quirked at your nervousness but he opened the envelope to find a handmade card in your telltale cursive and inside it two tickets to a concert next weekend- an apology note that it was just a cover band but the only thing you found remotely close to your birthdays and another sheet of paper. 

"Babe, it's lovely. Thank you so much for such a nice card and tickets for a night out. I can't think of anything better than an excuse to spend time with you" he said cheesily and gave you a wink and a peck. You prodded him in the chest "....There's something else..." you told him not sure if you stood by your decision to write a song for him and if it was any good. 

"Aha, so there is m'lady, I humbly apologize" he said chuckling lightly. You huffed with fondness but still seemed unsure so he knew whatever it was was something close to your heart and you were nervous. He tensed in excited anticipation. Unfolding the paper he saw your lovely handwriting. He began to read and just then you began to sing with your eyes closed. Hands clutched in your lap twisting the blanket.  
"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window, and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad  
and I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life

Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and  
I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life..." You trailed off and he entwined your fingers. He began to hum and finish off where you left off. Using the lyrics you'd given him...  
"I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life."

He smiled in earnest and the two of you enjoyed the moment. You were much too happy to have had the guts to actually sing him the song you'd written and even more so to hear his wonderful singing accompany your lyrics. You giggled and his hand cupped your cheek. Gently the two of you rested your foreheads together. Adoration and love shining in your eyes you both were the picture of contentment. 

He kissed you lovingly on the cheek and you moved to rest your head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. "Thank you so much babe" he started to say as he reached for his mug of tea. Sipping slowly as you admired his face you sipped your own. Only bringing your hand from his to reach for the parcel. Remembering Seven had given you something for Zen. "ahhhh Hyun, Seven had a gift for you too. Seemed to think it was better than anything I bought." You said the last bit with a slightly childish pout. He lifted your chin with his finger and kissed between your eyebrows with a wink as he took the parcel from you. " I doubt Idiot Seven could outdo my wonderful sweetheart" he stated cheerfully. You preened at the praise. 

He began to unwrap the parcel, now wrinkly from it's slightly damp state earlier. And you both leaned closer at the sight of something dark red and lacy. "Huh..." Zen began to say pulling the wrappings away to see a card atop the present, it read; "For Zen, I'm sure you're both going to make use of this present" followed by a winky face. Zen's eyebrows drew together and a slight blush rose up his face at the implications but he couldn't help himself from pulling the whole item out of the package and then both of you gasped and flushed red at the sight. Seven had bought you... very revealing lingerie in the colour of Zen's eyes... That cheeky bastard! You coughed immediately and spluttered snatching the item from Zen's gaze who was also seemed to be having a coughing fit and had gone the colour of beetroot. 

"Ahhh! I have to get him back for this!" You blurted out trying to diffuse whatever situation there may be. And Zen looked unsure of himself for a moment. It wasn't that you didn't have feelings like that for Zen it was just simply to early for the two of you - you felt at least- to be exploring that sort of avenue in your relationship. You squeezed his hand not wanting him to feel undesirable. "I...-" you cleared your throat" I don't mean to make it seem like I don't...um...I just... I'm not...-" "ready for that just yet?" He interrupted you with the kindest smile of understanding. "That's fine Jagiya. We're not at that step in our relationship yet and we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

He smiled kindly yet again- his eyes melting you just a little more and... sneezed softy. A beat or two passed before you felt a giggle rise up your throat and before you knew it you were both laughing at his adorable sneeze breaking the moment. It was cosy and sweet the bubble you two shared and when you had finished your tea and mostly calmed your giggles you both sighed. The rain had picked up again outside and the streetlamps were like smudges in the night; barely visible in the downpour. The not so gentle pit-a-pat didn't touch the sides of your happiness though, it only improved the calm that washed over the house. The refrigerator humming gently in the background and the heater kicking off and on in the corner. 

Soon enough it was midnight according to the clock on the wall. Zen squeezed you gently- a silent question of where you wanted to sleep and you turned your smile to him "Let's go to sleep Hyun." You were certain he caught your meaning, but ever the gentleman he carried you to the bedroom and deposited you there before beginning to ask about sleeping on the couch. You captured his sleeve and therefore his attention as you innocently said "I'd much rather fall asleep in your arms Hyun" he blushed cutely. It seemed you really could fluster him. But he joined you on the bed nonetheless. He snuggled up to you tense as if not sure you wanted him that close and you curled into his chest like a cat. 

"Thank you babe... happy birthday...." You trailed off huffing little breaths out across his chest and snuggling deeper pulling the blanket around you. "Think nothing of it, Jagiya. Nowhere else I'd rather be" he whispered gently into your hair. "Love you" you mumbled before snoring softly and he knew at last you were asleep, safe and sound in his arms. "Love you too" he sighed out content and cuddled you closer. Happier than he'd been on his birthday for many many years. The rain slowed to a gentle downpour and Zen finally began to snore softly. Joining you in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! For those of you who don't know that song, it's "Thank You" by Dido and it's such a warm cup of tea song for me. Hope you liked this fic. Comment and kudos below! Please be nice!


End file.
